Odette in Wonderland
Cast *Alice - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Alice's Sister - Madame Adelaide Bonfamille (The Aristocats) *Dinah - Lucifer (Cinderella; 1950) *The White Rabbit - Curious George *The Doorknob - Oh (Home) *The Dodo - Little John (Robin Hood) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Dilbert and Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *The Walrus - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *The Carpenter - Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *Bill the Lizard - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *The Rose - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *The Caterpillar - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - The Pink Panther *The Bird in the Tree - Hyacinth Hippo (Fantasia) *The Cheshire Cat - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Mad Hatter - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *The March Hare - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *The Dormouse - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *The Card Painters - Donkey (Shrek), Rajah (Aladdin; 1992), and Prince Fleaswallow (Parappa the Rapper) *The Queen of Hearts - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *The King of Hearts - Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Scenes *Odette in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Odette in Wonderland Part 2 - Odette is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Odette in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Monkey ("I'm Late") *Odette in Wonderland Part 4 - Odette Meets Oh/The Bottle on the Table *Odette in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Odette ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Odette in Wonderland Part 6 - Odette Meets Dilbert and Roger ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Odette in Wonderland Part 7 - The Fox and the Snowman *Odette in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Odette in Wonderland Part 9 - A Zebra with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Odette in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Odette in Wonderland Part 11 - Odette Meets Rabbit ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Odette in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Vanessa *Odette in Wonderland Part 13 - Odette Meets the Cheshire Orangutan ("'Twas Brilling") *Odette in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Odette in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Curious George Arrives Again) *Odette in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Odette in Wonderland Part 17 - Odette Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Odette in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Ursula of Hearts *Odette in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Orangutan Arrives Yet Again *Odette in Wonderland Part 20 - Odette's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Odette in Wonderland Part 21 - Odette's Flight/The Finale *Odette in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Princess Odette.jpg|Princess Odette as Alice Aristocats971.jpg|Madame Adelaide Bonfamille as Alice's Sister Lucifer's Claws.jpg|Lucifer as Dinah Curious George.jpg|Curious George as the White Rabbit Oh.jpg|Oh as the Doorknob Little John.jpg|Little John as the Dodo Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as Tweedledee 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Tweedledum Nick Wilde Zootopia.png|Nick Wilde as the Walrus Olaf the Snowman.jpg|Olaf the Snowman as the Carpenter Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty the Zebra as Bill the Lizard MOM on the Phone.png|Linda Flynn as the Rose Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh).jpg|Rabbit as the Caterpillar Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as the Caterpillar as Butterfly Hyacinth Hippo.jpg|Hyacinth Hippo as the Bird in the Tree King-louie.jpg|King Louie as the Cheshire Cat Willie the Giant.jpg|Willie the Giant as the Mad Hatter NEW_Tom_Cat.png|Tom Cat as the March Hare 20140211071806!Jerry_Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse as the Dormouse Donkey.jpg|Donkey, Rajah.jpg|Rajah, and Tumblr noy3bn0QGU1up1zcao1 500.png|Prince Fleaswallow as the Card Painters URSULA.jpg|Ursula as the Queen of Hearts Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6450.jpg|Grumpy as the King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs